De la breve interrupción de la luz en la profunda y fría oscuridad
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: La última batalla de la luz dentro del Señor Oscuro.


**Advertencias y otras cosas:** Esto nace de mi necesidad genética (xD) (?) de querer ver más que simple e ininterrumpida maldad en los villanos (mi amor por Loki dice bastante al respecto, y ahora este renacido cariño por Melkor y Sauron -¡culpen a Tumblr! Yo ya lo había superado-). Por lo mismo seguro estará lleno de OoC. Mucho. Y tal vez, y al mismo tiempo, vaya en contra del canon (¿cuál? Pues no sé, cualquier canon que le pertenezca al Profesor Tolkien, o a las conclusiones y ediciones de su hijo, el señor Christopher, o las pelis, o lo que sea). No sé, ustedes juzguen. Quiero que quede asentado que no soy la más diestra en el manejo de todo este maravilloso mundo que J.R.R. Tolkien nos compartió, disculpen los errores que puedan llegar a existir.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, y no hago esto con ningún ánimo de lucro. No recibo más que comentarios de quien quiera dejar alguno.

* * *

**~De la breve interrupción de la luz en la profunda y fría oscuridad~**

Mairon mismo se encarga de presentar ante el Señor Oscuro al primero de muchos. Las crueles torturas ya rindieron sus primeros frutos. Chillidos graves de animal herido y colérico hacen vibrar el oscuro silencio (_en_ _verdad es una noche sin fin_) en el frío recinto. Está desorientado y es temeroso; pero aún Melkor advierte la peligrosa amenaza en su mirada apagada, a la defensiva. Este ser irreconocible ante él ya no es lo que era y nunca volverá a serlo; la criatura fue diezmada al fin. La belleza en la creación de Ilúvatar se ha roto, y no resta sino el remedo vil de una profanada hermosura.

La vista de ésta trozada criatura - zurcida de modo abominable- es pavorosa. La primera reacción de Melkor es esgrimir su sonrisa lobuna de triunfo. _Ganó_. El primer Elfo profanado está aquí. El desafío que –_se dice_– aun es motivo de insondable dolor para Eru. Porque los Orcos descienden de la hermosura, pero no volvieron a conocerla nunca más, y en su lugar, dolor y desdicha ha de ser para siempre.

Melkor percibe dentro de sí una esponjosidad venenosa hincharse: cree estar satisfecho, se regocija a su modo en el virulento gozo de su supuesto triunfo. Sauron, no lejos de él, sonríe con un suave gesto malsano.

Ambos sonríen; se miran el uno al otro con malicioso deleite, ignoran al otrora Hijo de Ilúvatar.

La criatura es arrastrada de vuelta a la prisión (_y ésta es profunda, terrible; todas las cosas que suceden en aquellas inescrutables profundidades han de permanecer allí hasta la caída de Utumno y las conjeturas serán mejores, más soportables, aunque lejanas_), luego de un agitar de muñeca casi imperceptible del Señor Oscuro.

En la sala del trono se instaura la tranquilidad siniestra. El repugnante regodeo se disipa; se funde con la densa oscuridad. Las sonrisas se olvidan.

Melkor se hunde en total silencio sobre su trono. Está pensativo, ensimismado.

Mairon podría sospechar algo; no obstante, su estado no difiere mayormente del de su amo. Algo está mal.

O tal vez _–sólo tal vez–_ las cosas están –_brevemente, muy breve en verdad_– bien por una vez en mucho tiempo. Y es un instante de gran profundidad, pero efímero. No regresará jamás.

Los que siempre se deleitaron en la creación de cosas impensadas, de cosas que fueran dignas de admiración y alabanza, están aletargados en un estado que pueden precisar nítidamente durante un instante contundente pero perecedero, como un relámpago: esta profanación es un remate tan peligroso _(Eru jamás podrá perdonar tal afrenta, piensa Sauron por accidente –y con enorme vergüenza ante sí mismo–),_ como desagradable.

Por un exiguo momento irrepetible ninguno delos dos halla verdadera satisfacción en la corrupción de una parte de aquella raza. Hay una luz repentina, pues tan terrible es esta abominación; contrasta de tal manera con las de por sí horripilantes cosas antes hechas, que Mairon y Melkor no pueden evitar encontrarla por demás repugnante. Pues Melkor mismo es obra de Ilúvatar, y una parte de lo que él le hubiere concedido, queriéndolo o no, siempre irá con él.

Sauron, el que se contó entre los Maiar de Aulë, _(ése a quien el mismo Melkor envidia –no muy– secretamente), _es arremetido por una tormenta de pensamientos similares a los de su amo. La tortura es frágil pero incuestionable.

Sí.

Hay luz –_pálida luz_– durante un momento. Las miradas de Melkor y Mairon se cruzan sigilosamente para descubrir en los ojos del otro las cavilaciones propias. En medio de las tinieblas apenas penetrables, la consciencia crepita en un lento movimiento ondulatorio que va del Sirviente al Amo. Aun Manwë, lejos al Oeste en su trono sobre Taniquetil, siente un estremecimiento fugaz.

Y desaparece.

El rayo de luz ha sido débil –_demasiado débil_–; Melkor y su sirviente se inclinan a mejor sofocar éste chispazo en la arraigada corrupción de sus negros seres, negando y rechazando cualquier luz porque simplemente ya no es momento. Pronto las tinieblas se ciñen sobre Utumno igual que siempre.

Se ha ido ya y sus esperanzas de volver se reducen a nada.

Y nada se confiesa entre ellos. ¿Para qué? La raza de los Orcos continuará proliferando en la Tierra para traer desgracia y vivir en ella.

Porque han cruzado una línea, y es muy tarde.


End file.
